Danielle Jervose
"Humankind is beyond the possibility of being saved." Identity ' Full Name:' Anastasia Danielle Nicolaevna Rykova Alias: '''Danielle Jervose, Dani, Dan '''D. O. B: '''10/30/87 '''Gender: Female Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''United States '''Occupation: Terrorist Power (If DNA Alternate): Florakinesis, Acid Generation Affiliations: Nemesis Resurgent Personality If you had met Danielle in her early childhood, you wouldn't have seen the dark person you see today. She possessed a bright twinkle in her doe eyes, with all the optimism in the world. Endless compassion, curiosity running through the very same cardiovascular system she uses today. However, it seems like the same, sugar-coated happiness that she possessed was snuffed out very early, replaced with a cruel, calculating woman, with eyes as cold as ice. Well, not all of this is true. She still has some loyalty to those who have given her a new home, a strong attachment to each member of her twisted new family, although she likes to act that she doesn't. This compassion is probably what will break her in future - she trusts these people with what little heart remains. The things that keep her so vicious are her victim complex, her hatred of the constant persecution and betrayal that she has faced from humankind, and the fear that the very same people will tear her away from her fellow brothers and sisters of the cause - she will do anything to prevent harm from coming to them, locking the remnants of compassion and humanity that she holds to destroy a threat. In addition to all of this, curiosity has always fuelled the woman - ever since she first watched the exotic nepenthes khasiana take an unsuspecting mouse for its prey in the Indian rainforest at the tender age of 6, she put intelligence into good use, spending her free time researching plants. The later discovery that the powers allowed to replicate the buds of plants from memory (and that if the characteristics and adaptations were wrongly remembered, the DNA code of the plant would lead to incorrect proteins and enzymes being created, leading to premature death) lead to a diligent learning style, that soon spread into other parts of her personality. At the same, our girl here has flaws, namely being a certain arrogance she's picked up. Having obtained a degree with honours and a masters in Biochemical Botany, she can be slightly condescending when the subject matter is even slightly scientific. In addition to that, she can be vindictive, dealing twice the damage needed when you annoy her. So keep clear, for your own safety. History Origin American mum, Russian dad. Both researchers, the latter more senior. It's safe to say that Danielle had a bit of an unstable childhood. Not due to the ethnicity of her parents, but because that she's never really had somewhere she stayed for a long period of time; botanic research on her father's side lead to a few months in the Andaman and Nicobar Islands, to the depths of the colourful Greenlandic tundra. In addition to that, with enough financial worries on their belt (setting up camp in a new country every few months was hardly cheap, you see), having another child was not something that entered the minds of her "doting" parents. Perhaps this isolation made her a little clingy in later life. Her parents were medical botanists, you see - they had met in university, as Alexei was a lecturer for first year biologists, and Jeanette was an ever so eager first year. They fell in love, and moved into a beautiful home with a white picket fence. At least, that was how it was at first. It didn't take very long for Jeanette to fall pregnant, and nine months later, she gave birth to a beautiful, blonde-haired daughter with shocking blue eyes. Danielle. Moving from country to country over the first few years of her life, it seemed like the closest thing to a friend that little Danielle had were the economy class seats in the Boeing 747s she found herself in. With her father often out, finding and dicing plant specimen, she spent a lot of her time with her mother when she wasn't at the makeshift school - children thought she was odd, distancing themselves from her, as her foreign white skin and blue eyes were not common at all in that part of the world. She was the one person who made her feel normal, made her feel accepted. But that was going to change. You see, like her daughter, Jeanette was a florakinetic, who had an incredible love of the rain-forests that they resided in. And when a strain of Potyviridae struck one of the sacred trees of the area, Jean broke her vow to not use her powers on her search, accelerating the process of microbial resistance and saving the tree. The vigilant eyes of her husband noticed the change, and instantly becomes suspicious, observing the movements of his wife further. Death in the Family It didn't take Alexei too long to add two and two together. She must have somehow controlled the plant. Because that particular family of virus deadly. The ability to heal something of that scale overnight was a miracle. A miracle that could end up being very lucrative. To think a biopsy could mean the end of constant moving around! A permanent laboratory, where people did all the work for him? Being labelled one of the leading figures in his own field of microbiology? Tensions rose between the pair, and soon, his curiosity lead to testing on his apparent "beloved". Danielle noticed the changes in her mother's behavior as time went on. The once cheerful woman seemed much more lethargic, and there was an obvious power divide between her parents. As his investigations went further and further, he realised a simple dissection wasn't going to be the end of it. He needed blood samples, nerve samples, tissue samples, and a much better lab, which he had in his home city of Moscow. Whilst preparing the samples from his drugged wife, something went terribly wrong - limited knowledge of the anatomy led to a scalpel slicing the common carotid artery in her neck, killing her. Alexei fled to Russia with his confused daughter, filling her innocent mind with sugar coated lies. Russia wasn't much better for Danielle, on the friends front. She was a complete outsider, despite her Russian heritage - she could barely speak the language, and her somewhat stoic nature was hardly inviting. She grew ever angry. What was it about how she looked that made people so cautious of her? Why didn't anyone like her? Her mother's death hit her hard - she seemed to be the only person that viewed her daughter in such a flattering light. Of course, as time goes on, specimen lose their "magic", as Alexei used to call it. He threw out the samples he had frozen, giving up his quest to find unlimited riches in the corrupt world that is Pharmaceuticals, oblivious to the idea that the gene for the powers his partner could possibly be within his daughter. One thing he didn't do, however, if throw away her files, which were to be the tools to his undoing. Extraordinary Discovery At sixteen, whilst tending to the garden at her school, she noticed something strange. As she moved her hands away from the plants she watered, they seemed to grow. Not as normal, but at a rapid rate that you wouldn't believe. It shocked her, so much so that she told her father about it. Bad move. A day later, she found herself connected to a saline IV drip, heavy headed, watching as her father giddily cut an incision into her forearm. It hurt. But it wasn't like he cared, was it? Betrayal by the members of you own family. Your own flesh and blood. And there was no-one else to turn to. She had no friends. Staff at school wouldn't care anyway. She barely had Russian citizenship, so the authorities were a no go. Spiralling into despair, the girl turned to plants, harnessing her powers, distracting herself from her own problems. That was, until the day the then-blonde noticed her mother's file amongst her father's notes. A quick read was all she needed to confirm her beliefs. Humankind was beyond the possibility of being "'saved'". The stem of the lone rose in the room grew at her command as her unsuspecting father walked into the room, an overgrown thorn fatally impaling his abdomen as a bitter tear rolled down her cheeks. Nemesis Black hair dye, drastic bangs, and a plane ride to America, the young woman started afresh under a new surname with a new thirst for power. Petty crimes for sustenance soon became more serious, terrorist schemes. Soon sought out by Nemesis at the tender age of twenty one, Danielle embarked on a life of danger and destruction, planning revenge. Resurgence And now, after being freed from that dingy cell that her duties had put her in by Maria Coffos, she was plotting something big. Category:Characters Category:Site Canons Category:Nemesis